The present invention is in the general field of packaging and relates particularly to the packaging of long, relatively heavy, rolls of polymeric films.
Long, relatively heavy rolls of polymeric films are difficult to economically package in a manner such that the package is not destroyed during shipment from one locale to another. Packaging of such film is especially a problem where the package has several intermediate destinations, such as in the case of a distributor who first receives the product, stores it in his warehouse and then reships the package to the ultimate user. Although polymeric films are packaged in a variety of manner, low density polyethylene greenhouse films are generally packaged in widths from about 24 feet to 50 feet which are folded to about 6 feet to 12.5 feet and packaged in rolls of 100 feet or more and weighing from 50 to well over 100 pounds. Such rolls are typically packaged inrectangularly shaped boxes of corrugated paper board. Such type of packaging is generally preferred by a customer as the boxes can readily be stacked or be made readily accessible for inventory and also protect the film from dust. Additionally, disposal of the packages is relatively easy. When the overall length of such a rectangularly shaped box exceeds about 6 feet, the integrity of the box or package is very poor. The box or container structure is not sufficiently strong and the verticle side members of the box tend to collapse and do not retain vertical. In fact the sides become inclined at an angle from the vertical and thus have no supporting strength in the vertical direction. Once several such boxes are stacked on top of each other, all inclined at an angle to be vertical, the stack becomes unstable and has a strong tendency to topple or fall.
Another problem with a container or box of such size and shape is that the beam strength of the package lacks sufficient integrity. When one end of the box or package is lifted, there is a tendency for the center to sag and crinkle or otherwise distort the vertical sides of the boxes.
The foregoing problems destroy the box resulting in damage to the product, and unsightly appearance, returns by the customer and thus increases costs to the manufacturer.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a means for economically reinforcing the package or container so that the walls thereof have adequate structural integrity.
Another object of the invention is to improve the overall beam strength of the package.
The foregoing objectives are accomplished by providing fillets affixed to the walls of the container in an appropriate location externally of the roll of greenhouse film.